


A surprise packet

by Maki_Aries



Series: The Adventure of Unusual Ships ! [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Raze's pov, Siblings, Surprises, happy Laura, menstruation sucks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Laura received some package. Raze approved everything.





	A surprise packet

     Laura's bedroom was the last door of the corridor, just next to their shared bathroom. Raze didn't barge in like some of his younger siblings would have. Savages all of them. He knocked at the wood panel, not wanting to wake his sister if she had finally fallen asleep. Periods were a bitch and the fact that women supported stuff likes cramps, emotional outburst and bleeding out on a monthly basis as if it was nothing … just holy shit man. Respect.  
    

     “Come in”

  
    The room was cast in half shadow by the half-closed curtains, the brunet curled on top of her comforter, her computer in front of her.   
  

    “Hey sis' there was a package for you” Laura raised her head from the bed in curiosity before holding her hands towards him in the international gesture of “gimme”.  
    

    “You ordered anything ?” he inquired.   
    

     “No I didn't” she took the package and stared at her name written in bold black letter at the marker on the top before smiling. She looked like a kid who has been told Christmas was tomorrow. Not Jubilee's style of happiness before Christmas. That woman was way too energetic. But you know, just … a surprised and happy kid. Hopeful and excited.  
    

    “What is it ?”   
    

    “It's Pietro's writing”        
    

    She enthusiastically teared of the scotch and opened her present. There was kind of an ugly grey fabric on the top, she unfolded it with careful movement and her smile grew in front of the ugliest grey sweatshirt he has ever seen in his whole life. But well … apparently Laura was happy of her gift because she nearly vibrated in excitement while passing it above her head and bring the fabric of the neck to her nose.  
    

    “Is that Pietro's ?” She nodded enthusiastically, eyes closed and nose buried in her boyfriend scent “Jesus, Mary, Joseph, my little sister is addict to her boyfriend scent”   
    

     Laura threw a wild hand in his general direction but didn't seem that upset at him. Raze sat back at the edge of his sister's bed, just enjoying her relaxed expression while discovering the rest of the package – a heat-pack, some candies and chocolates, a book and a bottle of lavender-scented bath salt. The girl carefully placed every item in front of her on top of her blue comforter. She observed them in silence before raising a big smile at him.  
    

    “I think I'm in love with him”  
    

    “Girl I'm not the one you should tell this” Raze chuckled leaning to kiss her her head.  
    

    Laura was happy.   
    

    And it was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> here we are ! Please let me know how you find it ! To comment and leave me kudos !  
> Biz


End file.
